


Mistletoe

by fairyfeller



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Robbie start decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little early for Christmas fics, but I was in a festive mood.

It was three days before Christmas, and James was helping Robbie decorate the flat; James was adorning the living room with tinsel while Robbie worked on the tree.

  
After placing the angel at the top, Robbie turned to see how James was getting on, his gaze trailing up James' legs and over his denim-clad arse.

  
James turned his head and caught Robbie looking. Smirking, he reached over to the box of decorations and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe, hanging it above his head. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and kiss me?"


End file.
